


Maylor One Shots (NSFW)

by saturn_diqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Queen slash, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_diqi/pseuds/saturn_diqi
Summary: NSFW Maylor one shots!Updates on an irregular schedule, sorry!





	Maylor One Shots (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic take place in autumn of 1974!  
> [soon before the release of sheer heart attack] 
> 
> This is admittedly not my best work, as I wrote it late at night when I was very tired. I hope you’ll enjoy anyway!

Tired. 

Brian was tired. 

Well, no. Tired was an understatement. Exhausted, stressed, and frustrated were better terms to describe his physical state. But tired was the simple way of putting it. Specifically, tired of playing this same damn solo until Freddie deemed it free of mistake. 

However, this exhaustion wasn’t just killing him, but it was also boring his boyfriend to death. Roger just couldn’t last long without physical intimacy. Especially when they’d both been too caught up in business to spend time alone together. Approaching deadlines meant no time for consistent sleep schedules, much less a regular sex life. Roger was quick to get full of sexual frustration; although that wasn’t necessarily his fault. 

Brian had long, quick fingers that Roger could stare at for hours.

And his height made Roger appreciate how sexy a tall man could be. (He was never jealous though. Don’t get the wrong idea. Roger Taylor could never be jealous.) 

And his face held such sharp features, yet also soft and loving. 

How the hell could Roger keep his hands away from him for nearly two weeks like he had been? Which is exactly where the problem began. 

Roger needed attention, and he needed it now. 

But Brian kept recording the same bit of the same song until the tape was nearly gone. Freddie kept demanding retakes, and despite Brian’s sleep deprived brain, it was John who suggested a break. Mostly due to the hateful glares Brian was sending to everyone who dared look at him. 

With bags under his eyes and a mild cramp in his wrist, Brian plopped down onto the studio’s nearest sofa. Roger took one quick glance around the room. He noted that Freddie and John were off chatting with about deadlines, and their the studio’s staff had dispersed for a coffee break. A smirk spread across Roger’s face as he made one quick movement to slip onto the couch. He lifted Brian’s arm, wrapping it around himself; his head lay on his lover’s chest, and his hand on Brian’s thigh. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, my dear,” Brian replied. 

“Brimi,” Roger whined, “I’m bored.”

Brian scoffed, leaning his head back against the top is the sofa, “Makes two of us, my love.”

Roger frowned at the fact he wasn’t getting what he wanted. Correction, what he needed. What he’d been craving for nearly two weeks. So to push things in a more intimate direction, he ran his hand closer up Brian’s thigh. He gently kneaded his hand into the older man’s leg, looking up at him through sweet doe eyes. 

“Wanna go home, Bri.” 

Brian’s cheeks started to feel warm, not to mention the amount of blood starting to rush south. But there was work to be done after their little break was over. 

“Soon, baby.”

“Briiii,” Roger pouted up at his lover, bottom lip sticking out, “don’t act like you don’t want to take me right here.” 

Brian hooked a finger from his free hand under Roger’s chin, tilting his head up so their lips could meet for a chaste kiss. His other arm stayed wrapped around the younger man’s body. But Roger mumbling 4 words in his ear sparked a rare sense of rebellion in Brian. 

“Can’t we just leave?”

Maybe it was the frustration and his aching fingers. Or maybe his tired brain. Or the way Roger had started kissing down his neck; his fingers still inching higher up Brian’s leg. 

“Y’know,” Brian began, tilting his head away from Roger so he had more access to kiss at his neck, “I’m starting to like that idea.” 

Roger hummed softly in response before taking a small bite just below the guitarist’s jaw. He tried to hide a small smile. 

“Brian May? Agreeing with one of my probably bad ideas?” Roger teased, “Who are you and where’s my boyfriend?”

Brian rolled his eyes before taking a glance at the closed door. He came to the conclusion he probably had about 2 minutes before his band mates would come walking back in to get more work done. He loved Fred and John dearly, and could never stay angry with them for too long. But Brian was aggravated. He gave himself two options— stay and keep playing at the risk of his sanity, or leave and make (much needed) love to the handsome man currently giving him a love bite. Sleep deprivation led him to sort of make his decision on a whim.

It surprised Roger when Brian practically pushed him away, eyes widening as he watch Brian waltz over to grab a pen and a scrap of paper. He watched for a second as Brian hastily scribbled something down before cautiously standing up and approaching. He made out the message by glancing over the guitarist’s shoulder, smiling again to himself. 

‘Small emergency. Had to head out. Don’t wait up for our return.  
–Bri/Rog’

Practically throwing his pen down, Brian hurriedly took his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him out of the studio’s small exit door. Roger was living in a dream of an alternate life where he could convince Brian into mischief. He started to wonder what other scandalous stuff he could talk his partner into. But Roger was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Brian had walked him out to his car. 

“You drive.” Was the only command Roger was given. 

Not that he had a problem with it. 

Brian climbed into the passenger seat, making quick to fasten his safety belt. The farther they got away from their starting point, the more Brian started to worry. Maybe he’s made a mistake; he’d even left his beloved Red Special sitting behind. But just as he started to think ‘maybe we should go back’ a familiar hand was found palming his cock through his jeans. All coherent thought was thrown out the window, along with part of Brian’s self-control. A groan escaped Brian’s lips, and Roger’s eyes never left the road. 

“Tell me, Brimi,” Roger began, licking his lips, “Tell me what you’re doing to me when we get home.” 

Brian couldn’t resist gently bucking his hips up into his lover’s hand, and at any other time or place he would’ve been embarrassed. But all he could think about in that moment was getting Roger home, getting out of his horrendously tight jeans, and fucking Roger like there was no tomorrow. When it had been a few moments and there was no response, Roger spoke up again. 

“Wanna hear you tell me, love. Tell me how you’re gonna hold me down and use me,” he smirked a bit, free hand carelessly driving them closer to their cheap flat. 

“Rog–baby, I-I’ll fuck you senseless, I promise. But for God’s sake, if you don’t get us home any faster we’re never having sex again.”

Roger had never driven so fast in his life. 

—

Brian held his lover by the wrists, pinning him down to their cheap mattress. He pulled away from their heated kiss to admire the sweet sight in his arms. 

Roger’s hair spread across the duvet below him. His cheeks were flushed pink and his forehead was shining with a thin sheet of sweat. Completely naked, with his legs wrapped around Brian’s waist. Clothes had long since been discarded and thrown about the floor. Roger was panting a bit despite the fact they had only managed to undress each other. 

Brian made a reach for their bedside table and the bottle of lube that resided inside. When he returned to his spot between Roger’s legs, Roger had seemed to catch his breath. 

“Make it quick.”

“Pardon?” Brian replied to the vague command. 

“Your fingers.” Roger rolled his eyes, “I don’t need you to take your time with it. I did it this morning.” 

Brian was a bit taken back, but he understood immediately. It did explain the long shower Roger took that morning. 

“Naughty boy,” Brian teased, opening his bottle and coating his fingers in the clear substance. 

Roger just rolled his eyes again, before smiling up at Brian. 

“How can I help myself?” 

Brian slowly pressed his first finger against Roger’s entrance, taking his time to insert it completely. He gave his partner a moment to adjust before carefully pulling it out. It was admittedly easier than if Brian had been the first person to finger him today. 

“I bet you had this all planned out. Tell me, baby,” Brian began, “What were you thinking about when you do this to yourself?” 

Roger groaned, turning his head away from his boyfriend while he answered. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you– god, we can never go this long without sex again. I just want-fuck,” he started babbling as Brian advanced to two fingers, “I wanted you to bend me over and make me scream, make me cum over and over again.” 

Roger’s babbling was cut short by a soft cry, caused by long fingers managing to hit his prostate. 

“Oh, fuck, Brimi—Bri, please!”

Brian leaned down to hush his lover with a kiss. It was moments like these when he remembered that their flat was surrounded by other flats. Full of other people who didn’t need to know what they were up to. Roger’s hips pushed down to meet with Brian’s fingers, and his legs spread impossibly further. 

“Hush, dove.” 

“I can’t just hush, twat,” Roger snapped, growing increasingly frustrated. But he was interrupted yet again by another finger. 

Brian smirked down at the aggravated mess below him. It relieved some of his own frustrations to see his boyfriend so desperate and needy. He didn’t spend much longer preparing the boy.

When Brian deemed him ready, his fingers left and he began putting excess lube on his achingly hard erection. He grasped Roger’s hips, slowly lining himself up before pushing in. Both boys cried out at the feeling, and the warm heat of impending orgasms had been sitting low in their stomachs for a while now. The first few thrusts were agonizingly slow, but so full of relief. 

“Fuck, fuck– Brian,” Roger cried, bouncing slightly with each thrust, along with their bed. 

The older man took hearing his name as a sign of encouragement, digging fingertips harshly into soft skin along Roger’s hipbones. 

Roger gripped helplessly at the duvet below him, shamelessly crying out his lover’s name. Soft chants of ‘Brian’ and the sound of skin on skin filled the room. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. His inability to say anything besides one name must have caused Brian a bit of panic, however. 

“Rog, baby, talk to me,” he said as his thrust slowed down, but stayed the same force, “You okay?” 

Roger gave a quick and desperate nod, panting as he grasped onto one of Brian’s wrists. 

“I-...I’m okay, honest. Fuck, I missed you. Don’t slow down. Please touch me, please, Bri.” He begged shamelessly. His legs wrapped around Brian again, and his whines and moans started to become a higher pitch as he felt a much desired hand stroking his cock in a perfect rhythm. 

“God, I love-…love it when you fuck me like this.” 

Brian hummed in response, still rutting into his partner and grasping at his cock. 

“Love it too, angel. Love how perfect you look, you take me so well.” 

The praise made Roger shiver and bite at his lip. He wanted to reply with something witty, he tried racking his brain for something good. But in that moment a particularly hard thrust made Brian hit Roger’s prostate, and a deafening cry came from the blond. 

The hand Roger was holding onto moved up, covering the blond’s mouth. He whimpered, desperately needing that feeling again. 

“Just can’t be quiet, now, can we?” Brian teased, smirking as he held his hand over the younger man’s lips. 

Roger glared up at his boyfriend, keeping eye contact as he pulled two of Brian’s fingers into his mouth. He gave an exaggerated moan, just to piss Brian off a bit. Because the angrier and more stressed Brian was, the harder he got it. His eyes rolled up and his head tilted back sucking gently at two fingers as his prostate got hit over and over again. 

At this point Brian’s self control was dead; he was ruthlessly hitting Roger’s sweet spot, one hand gripping his chin with two fingers in his mouth. The hand stroking his cock was gone, but instead gripping at his leg. 

Brian leaned down to leave one quick, harsh bite on the blond’s neck before getting just beside his ear. 

“Cum for me.” 

Roger’s vision was but a series of stars as he did exactly what he was told. The much anticipated orgasm had him trembling as he arched his back, reaching up in a frenzy to grab fistfuls of Brian’s hair. Brian’s orgasm followed suit as he eventually hit his high as well, mumbling into his angel’s ear. 

“Shh, Rog–calm down...very good, you’ve done so well...” 

They stayed still for a moment before Brian pulled his hand away from Roger’s mouth, a single strand of saliva the only attachment left. Brian was gentle to remove himself from Roger, slowly taking Roger’s hands and pulling them away from the mess of curls. 

“Baby, you okay? Speak to me, dove, it’s alright.” 

Roger gave a weak nod before muttering something about ‘more than okay.’ Warm cum was still across his stomach and inside of him, but he was still too high on his own orgasm that had built up for what felt like ages. 

“Kiss me?”

Brian let out a soft laugh before complying, sharing their first kiss of the day that wasn’t fueled by lust and want. He then pushed a bit of hair away from tired blue eyes before climbing off of the bed. He heard a whine of protest as he slipped on his boxers. 

“Hush, you. I’m coming back.” 

He smiled at the pout his boyfriend wore. A trip to the bathroom supplied him with a warm rag to help clean his lover. But upon his return he caught Roger laying on his side, tempted to doze off. He sat next to the tired man, turning him over to lay on his back. Roger groaned, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Can’t just leave you a mess, my dear.” 

Brian made quick to run the warm cloth along Roger’s limp body; making sure to get free him of filth. He tossed the cloth in the floor to deal with later, and Roger pushed him down to lay on his back. Roger made himself comfortable against Brian’s side, burying his face in his chest. 

“We should ditch recording more often. You’re fun when you break a couple rules. Proud of you, May.” 

“We’re getting one hell of a lecture tomorrow, huh?” Brian asked, “I’m surprised Fred hasn’t called yet.”

“Still time.” 

“Shush, don’t remind me. They’re going to be very angry.” 

Roger rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Brian’s mouth and mimicking the hand on his own mouth not too long ago. 

“Brimi, part of rule breaking is not giving a damn about the consequences. That’s what makes it fun. But more importantly,” Roger paused for a bit of a dramatic effect. “I’m too tired to talk anymore.” 

“Alright, you. Rest up, we’ll chat later.” 

Brian moved just enough to kiss the top of Roger’s head. Before he shut his eyes he heard his boyfriend mumble softly. 

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment requests if interested! I’m also open to requests on my tumblr,  
> saturn-diqi . Cheers!


End file.
